Yours For a Day
by kehkanSKlover
Summary: WARNING! LEMONS...Lots and lots of lemons. SXS Seto Kaiba loved control-no, he needed it. He loved breaking women. He didn't know which he liked more. His need or love, but then again he never had to choose, at least until a certain red head caught him
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**This story is dark and mature in nature. Lemon in very first chapter-no, actually... very first chapter is entirely a lemon. Possibly leading into the next chapter as well, so warnings all around do not read this fic if you do not like lemons or are below 18 years old.**

.

.

.

.

.

Yours For a Day

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

It was cold in the room they kept her. Despite all the other bodies inside, it was cold. Mattresses littered the floor, leaving a one foot strip to walk along. They each had a small locker to keep their things in, and were forced to share a bed with at least one other person if they wanted to sleep. She was new there, but she knew what her job would be. It wasn't going to be her first time. Well, her first time with a stranger, maybe, but not her first time ever.

"Come on Red." A woman said, poking her head into the cramped room. She ushered her into one of the larger rooms used for clients and turned to her. "You remember the security notification, correct?" She nodded as the woman smiled an empty smile. "You do what you're told." with that, she left. The only thing to do now was to wait for her first client.

* * *

><p>"Ah, welcome back. We have two new girls today. I know you enjoy taking pick, but the brunette is already... in use. The other girl though, is ready for work." An old man at the front desk greeted him. He had been there so many times before, they had grown to expect him on certain days.<p>

"That's fine." He answered, ready to get started. He had an exceptionally horrid day and felt the need to be extra devious that day. He even brought his briefcase full of... he was going to enjoy himself.

"Of course, and how long would you like her today?" He smirked to himself as he pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it on the counter.

"All night." The old man smiled and bowed, taking the money and slipping it under the counter. Soon an older woman came out and led him into one of the back rooms he had been in so many times. When he finally saw her, he just stood there in shock until she glanced up at him and took on a look of her own. Horror.

"K-Kaiba?" The woman behind him took a stern step forward, but the girl spoke again. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba." She said worriedly, bowing her head low. Kaiba nodded to the woman and she smiled, leaving them be.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to find you here. Where's that mutt brother of yours?" Serenity couldn't bring her eyes to him. She simply shrugged and looked at the ground before her. She hadn't seen her brother in over a year. He had gotten mixed up with a large gang and after a few weeks with them, he ended up leaving entirely and joining them as a permanent resident where no one could find him. It hurt when he left. He had been showing signs of improvement and was just starting to turn his life around. She pushed back the thoughts and focused on what was in front of her.

She had no clue that Seto Kaiba came to a place like this, but he seemed equally shocked that she was there as well. She couldn't blame him. She never imagined being in a place like this, doing the things the other girls were doing. But there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't a person anymore. She was just a thing. And he would use her.

"Forget it." He said with a slight laugh. "I wont be thinking about him tonight." He added, moving towards her. She had been sitting on the edge of the bed, but now she wanted to crawl across it and hide behind it. She didn't, but she wanted to. "So, you haven't worked here before today, right?" He asked and she nodded slowly. " How long have you been a whore?" He sat himself next to her and placed his briefcase on the bed behind him as he spoke.

"Just today..." She answered. She hadn't had someone in this manner before and she wasn't looking forward to him being her first. She watched him pause briefly but continue shuffling around until he found what he was looking for.

"Excellent, because I'm going to break you." Her eyes widened as he turned his on her. He had something sinister in those blue orbs and it completely unnerved her. His lip curled at her expression and he searched her body. They had dressed her in a simple white overcoat, but he could see the straps of her bra under it and assumed she had panties too. Simple thin sheets of fabric separating them, that's all there was. "I'm literally going break you so you wont get any pleasure from any other man."

He slipped over her and smirked down, his face a foot above hers. She could do nothing but lay there. She was a thing. A thing to be used. If he wanted to break her, he could. She was his for the next... however long he paid for her.

Her body jerked as his fingertips traced up her legs and under the short white uniform they had given her. There was something in his hand, but her eyes refused to move from his. Before long he had moved her panties aside and traced the folds of her softly. A quiet whimper escaped her as he touched her most private places. The thing in his hand slipped into her and she jumped, finally tearing her eyes away as she looked down at herself. She couldn't see what it was past the coat she wore, but soon it was obvious.

The thing vibrated, buzzing from deep inside of her and she cried out.

"Not used to these, are we?" He teased, his breath dancing on the skin of her neck. She shivered and he smirked. He removed his hand and grabbed something else from the briefcase. Dangling the thing above her he spoke again. "Then I'm pretty sure you don't know what this is." It looked like a small egg attached to a remote via a long wire. He hit something on the remote and the egg moved rapidly, then turned it off again.

She slowly moved, shifting herself a bit while watching as he moved the small thing under the coat where she couldn't see it. It was off, but still sent shivers down her spine as he slid it into her. He pressed it against her sensitive clit and she gasped loudly. She had had sex before, but no one ever touched her there. It sent waves of pleasure rippling down her as she moaned low.

"Please, we haven't even begun yet." He said into her ear. Suddenly the thing sparked into life and she cried out. Her body twisted under him and she reached out and grabbed his hand. Her hips buckled as she came against the cold small thing. She could hear him chuckle but couldn't do anything about it. She was putty in his hands.

He glanced up and down her body. She was so small, but she had always been of petite frame. So weak and fragile. He could take her so easily, but no. He was too stressed to just get it over with. He needed to control her. He needed to make her need him. And he had only just started. Her body finally relaxed, but continued twitching every now and then. He could fix that.

He pressed the little egg against her harder, aiding the vibrations by moving it against her rhythmically. She cried out again, her back arching and her legs kicking. He had completely taken over. It was the power he needed. The power he obsessed over. She was his. It took longer for her to calm this time, his persistent rubbing making her come harder than before, but eventually it happened.

Most of the other girls took ten times longer to come, being used and used and used, it dulled them, but this one, she was brand new to his games. She was overly sensitive and he figured if he looked at her the right way, she would just melt against him. The thought teased at him, but he pushed it aside. He wasn't done having his fun yet.

He slid the long vibrator out of her, then back in. She moaned through her lips, looking like she was trying to hold it back. Foolish girl. He would make her scream over and over and she was powerless to stop him. He picked up pace and her lips broke, allowing the full cries and moans to escape complete.

"K-K-Kaiba!" She called. His blood rushed a bit. He loved it when they called out for him. It was his drug. No other man could make a girl scream like he could. He jammed the vibrator into her and ripped the egg out. He replaced it with his finger and rubbed against her roughly. Her legs folded and she came right into his hand, but he wasn't done watching her wriggle. He continued to move, now lowering his mouth over her neck.

His teeth scraped against her skin and her body pressed into them. He grabbed one of her arms with his free hand and pinned it off to the side. He didn't like when they grabbed at him, and his patience for it had run out. He bit and nipped at her throat for a while before he let her go. His hand was completely soaked when he removed it and she gasped for air as her body was allowed to rest. He whipped the wet off as he smirked down at her. Her face was flushed and a bright red blush stretched across her cheeks as she finally looked up at him.

He grabbed her legs and dragged her against him suddenly, pulling her through the wetness she had created from his games and she let out a squeak as their bodies collided. She still seemed so innocent and new. He was going to enjoy breaking her over and over again. He was finally ready this time though. He unzipped his pants and she took on the look of a deer in headlights.

"You cant tell me you weren't expecting this part." He laughed.

"I... I've never... done this sort of thing before." Her voice was a mere whisper and it made him tingle in anticipation.

"Sex?" He knew that wasn't true, but was in a playful mood.

"No... but..."

"Prostitute yourself? What, is my money not legitimate? I'm sure there are many girls out there that would disagree." He said, speaking against her skin as he lowered himself over her. His hand traced the fold of the coat she wore and in a smooth movement it was ripped open. She was tiny indeed. He hadn't realized she had been practically swimming in the oversized thing. He propped himself up with one hand and let the other trace the lines of her body, up her hips, across her stomach and finally up to her bra.

He unclipped the thing easily, enjoying the convenience of the clasp being on the front and flipped it aside. His hand spread between her breasts, feeling the smooth soft skin before roaming them. He glanced over to her and she looked away in embarrassment. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. She was a tiny thing, but that in itself was attractive. His hand slipped around her side and under her back before yanking her up to him. She was light as well. It made it easier.

He pressed her along the wall that the bed was against and held her there with his body. He moved to slip his pants and boxers down before biting at her exposed shoulder again. He lifted her a little, her size slightly inconveniencing him, but it was easy enough to remedy, and placed himself under her to ready his thrust. She was already soaked, so going in wasn't a problem, but he loved it rough.

He slammed into her causing her to cry out and squeeze his shoulders as she tried to hold on to something. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as he pumped into her. She was tight, but not painfully so. Just right. He grinded against her, going deeper and deeper until he couldn't press farther.

"Kaiba! Oh, god! Ah...Ah...Oh..." She called to him again and again, it was exactly what he wanted. He didn't have to tell her what to do... but he still did. He loved when his orders were followed.

"Move your hips." He commanded through grunts. She did so slowly but all she had to do was listen to him and it was enough. "Call me."

"Kaiba!" She cried out and he smirked. He could feel her squeezing him as her body writhed against his.

"Already? But I'm not even close to finished." He smirked as she looked up at him worriedly. It wasn't possible for her to come anymore. She couldn't do it. She had come so many times, she was sure she didn't have the energy.

"W-Wait-AH!" He rammed into her again and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper in. She clamped down on him, holding him like a vice grip as she twitched around him and cried out again. Her arms curled around his neck and she dragged herself against him, hanging onto him as her world was shattered repeatedly. Suddenly she was thrown through the air and landed on the bed. Her arms were brought over her head and he pinned them with one hand while he lifted her legs and drove into her again.

The new position made him rub against different areas as he pounded into her. Her body arched up and she squirmed and wriggled as she came again.

"Kaiba, Please... please..." She begged and he slowed.

"What? No more?" He asked releasing her and holding himself up. She couldn't control it anymore. It felt so good. She didn't think she had the energy, but her body knew otherwise. She reached up, grabbing him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss as her hips moved in motion with his. He paused for a moment, but hardened as he slammed down on her, tearing into her over and over again. He needed the control, and wasn't about to let her have any.

He jammed his lips down on her as he moved inside her. She was soft and sweet, but there was something hot and fiery about her. He was so used to the cold emotionless sluts that had been handed to him over the years. The girls working and saying all the things he wanted to hear while being completely dead inside. She had... passion. He wasn't accustomed to it.

She moaned against his lips and lust washed over him. She was something else. He was in complete control, but for some reason, she was as well. It was something new, yet exciting. He moved faster, harder, pushing himself to his limit. He wanted to go all out tonight, and she hadn't seen anything yet. He felt her tighten around him again and he almost lost it. He had to slow to keep himself from bursting, but she wasn't on the same page as him. She broke from him gasping for air as her hips jerked into his, making him fill her.

He felt his entire being drain from him into her as he came hard.

"... Kaiba..." She said as he finished. She sounded exhausted and he chuckled down at her.

"Tired already?" He smirked as her half lidded eyes fluttered up to his. " Too bad, because we're far from done. I've got you for the entire night." Her eyes widened in shock and he laughed again. He would enjoy her thoroughly.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of first chapter. Obviously... I know the content makes readers uncomfortable reviewing, but I'd still appreciate to hear what you think so far. Is it worth saving? Continuing? Let me know, alright? **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon in this chapter... not an entire chapter of lemon like last time, but there is a small one in this one. Just thought you should know.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Serenity stretched her legs, moving them as much as they would allow her. They were sore and tired, but she figured they would be. It had been three hours, and despite the breaks they took, most of it was spent with her under him, writhing and crying out for him. She had been with men before, but never had she ever felt like that. They hadn't been horrible, but he just... blew them out of the water. She sat up, rubbing her thighs and begging them to work again. She started to wonder if they ever would.

"Ready for another?" His voice called to her. Was he? They had only just finished not ten minutes before. It was unheard of. She turned, peering at him over her shoulder. He stretched out on the bed, looking like some pristine gem in a dirty muck covered cavern. The mattresses they laid out had been used many many times and though the sheets were cleaned, they themselves retained the memories, and other more material evidence of their previous encounters.

He on the other hand was perfect. His hair, his eyes, the clothes he wore, even his mischievous smirk. He was perfect.

"I... I'm not sure if I can." She said honestly and he smiled. It wasn't sinister anymore. He was just having fun now. Her stomach hurt from tensing and squeezing, and her hands and arms from grabbing hold of him and thrashing about. Every part of her was exhausted, but still, he called for more. She didn't know if she could take it. What if they all were like this? So demanding and energized.

He reached out an arm lazily and beckoned her to him. She could only do as she was told, but when she made it over to him, he pulled her down against him. Was he cuddling with her? Maybe he had dehydrated himself and was out of it. She curled her fingers into his shirt, not caring anymore. He had taken off his coat, but that's all that came off. He only ever slipped his pants down to his knees, and when he was done, he brought them back up again.

Now laying on his chest, she could tell how worn he was. His breathing was heavy despite them laying still for a few minutes and he seemed less motivated to brag about himself, and more into just staring off. She smiled. He _was_ human. But a thought came to mind that she didn't have the strength to filter, and it spoiled the sweet silence between them.

"Why are you here?" She felt his blue eyes on her and turned to look into them. He just looked at her questioningly and she figured she had to elaborate. "Well, you could have any girl... for free. Why pay?" He chuckled a bit and glanced away.

"I like to break girls." His eyes were back on her and he watched hers widen as she shrunk back a little. "Not in the typical fashion. I make them scream. Make them come harder then ever before and ever again. They'll never feel like I made them feel again, and I know it. I break them for any other man." He said with a smile. Serenity wasn't smiling.

"That's horrible." He looked at her again, smile still on his face.

"Is it?" He asked playfully, but Serenity wasn't in the mood.

"Yes. This is our lives... this is what we have to do... every day until they don't want us anymore. How can you take away the only thing that makes this bearable? Most of us never chose to do this. If we did, we would have walked the streets. We have nothing here. No family, no friends, no food. They control everything, so the only thing we can get out of this work is to close our eyes and pretend like it's someone who actually cares about us, and enjoy that... but if we cant do that..." He had thought about it a hundred times, but it didn't dissuade him. His smile only grew as she battled with him.

"No, you cant enjoy that." He said, grabbing her attention and making her silent once more. " What I do isn't cruel, if anything it's merciful. You girls, being used over and over, it dulls you. You die inside every time. It wont ever be pleasurable. Hell, the first time is the best time and it just gets worse from there, no matter who it is and who you are. I give the girls someone to blame. Someone to hate. That way, they don't blame themselves. Hate themselves.

"It keeps them hopeful that someone better than me will come along, but they have no clue that it's not who I was or what I did to them, but what they are doing to themselves." He finished and Serenity was taken aback. How many girls had he done this to? She didn't want to think about it, but surely it was enough to formulate and execute a plan about the issues he had witnessed. Was it really how every girl was? Was she too going to die inside, and blame him for that matter? She was completely silenced, lost in thought.

Her head lay on his chest, her eyes looking down at the closest button on his shirt as her fingers absently played with it. His words explained a lot. He felt like he was doing them a favor. Maybe he was. He did get something out of it in the end, but he put in something more valuable than money. He put in hope. He gave them hope. His confession of motive made him feel even more human. Even more comfortable. But that would end when he left. Serenity almost didn't want to see him go. If no one was ever going to be like him again, she didn't want to know what they would be like.

"Wake me in an hour." He ordered lazily. She glanced at the round clock on the opposite wall and sighed. He should have been exhausted hours ago, but this man... Even her eyes started failing as her mind yearned for relaxation. He was so comfortable. So safe. She didn't want this dream to end.

Her eyes jerked open and she glanced around a bit before finding the clock and remembering her task. She was surprised to see only fifteen minutes had passed. She felt like she had rested in the short time she was out, which was weird for her, but considering he activities prior, she just accepted it. She turned her head up to see Kaiba. He was sleeping, breathing quietly, and suddenly, didn't seem so intimidating.

"...Why are you here?" She asked again. She rubbed the shoulder her head was resting on gently and sighed. "You don't need to waste your money here. You could be giving hope to girls who have futures... nothing will ever come of us..." She said, starting to talk to the sleeping man. He was much more approachable when he was asleep. "I've known for a long time nothing would ever come of me, and yet here you are. Why? You're not indebted to us. You're not bound to us in anyway. Why do you care?

"We're nothing now... we're... we're things. Things to be used. That's what they tell us now. They don't call us girls unless we're in front of you. We're "it". They take our names... they take away everything that made us people... we're not people anymore." She was thinking out loud now, more than talking to him. "But it's still better here than..."

He wondered why she was talking to him like this. Maybe she was using him for her own version of therapy, but whatever it was, he was interested to hear the girls thoughts on this place. He had been there so many times, he wasn't surprised the owners of the girls dehumanized them. It was sick, but it was how they coped. He had to stop himself from asking what this place was better than, forgetting that he was supposed to be asleep.

He couldn't sleep. Not with her on him like that. He had fallen asleep next to whores before, that was nothing new, but she... she played with his clothes and rubbed his shoulders as if she cared about him. But that was impossible. The girls did what they needed to to make it through to the next day. She just wasn't used to where the line between necessary and flourishing was. She would learn in time that men don't need that mushy shit. They just take their bodies and are done.

But for some reason, he didn't want to see it happen to her. Most of the other girls started out half dead already, but she had a life to her he wasn't familiar with. It energized him. Already he wanted her again. She was so small, curled under his arm and leaning against him. He could destroy her so easily, but she took him and took him and even wanted more.

She couldn't deny it. The others faked it pretty well, but she was an open book. When she came, she came hard, and he loved it.

She was quiet for the rest of the time he was supposed to be asleep and when she 'woke' him, she was gentle and kind. She shook him gently, kissing his jaw, and whispering for him to wake up. It sure as hell beat waking to a screeching alarm. He actually couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips as hers fluttered across the skin of his jaw. His moan sank into a guttural growl as he flipped over onto her. He didn't want to stop himself, but he pulled back.

"Fake it." He said and she looked up at him questioningly. "Fake an orgasm." He elaborated.

"Why?" She finally asked and he smiled. She was so...

"Because you're going to have to do it a lot. Like I said, in time, you're not going to get anything from this, but you have to pretend, for the sake of the sale."

"How?" he watched her bite her lip and wanted to do so himself, but focused.

"Moan." he said, pressing himself against her. His pants were still on, but she could feel him. She let out a low moan, but he could tell it wasn't real. "louder." He commanded. She did another one and he rammed into her, making her cry out. " Yes, like that." He praised. He continued to move against her, aiding her in her attempts to fake sex. " Breath heavily." He said, and she did, but it wasn't quite right. "More unevenly." She gasped and did as he asked. It was getting there. He was actually being effected by it as well. He wanted her, but he wasn't done yet.

"Now, come." He ordered. She cried out, calling his name and her legs clenched around him. It was almost convincing and something churned inside him as she used his name. "Not bad... but maybe you need a further study." He said smirking down at her. Before she could do much else he had slipped his pants down and pulled her against him. He pressed into her and her head flew back and she cried out for real.

"Ah! Kaiba! K-Kaiba!" She called as he rammed into her over and over.

"Come Serenity." He said. He had wanted to use her name ever since she brought up the dehumanization the owners of the girls had put them through. "Come Serenity." he said again. He called to her repeatedly, using her name as much as possible until she finally squeezed him in the fashion he had grown accustomed to.

"Kaiba! I... I..." her hands grabbed at the collar of his shirt and he smirked down at her.

"Remember this Serenity... take it in..." He said, trying to push the memory in deeper, along with another part of him.

"I... I cant... I cant th- Ah!" her whole body rocked and shook. She pulled herself up against him and clung to him as she had done almost every time before. The sudden heat of her body pressed on his was too much for him. She was too much for him. He came into her again, his hands shaking as he tried to keep himself up.

"Did you catch that?" He asked with a smirk.

"I... I couldn't..." She gasped for air and tried to lower herself from him. He pulled himself out and she twitched and whimpered. He pressed his lips against her ear.

"Couldn't what?" he whispered seductively and watched as she breathed heavily and closed her eyes. He effected her so strongly, it drove him mad.

"I cant think... when... when..." His smile grew. He almost wanted to hear her talk dirty. He wondered what it would be like. Part of him didn't want to though, he thought it would sound... wrong from her.

"When?" He pressed.

"When... you're in me." He was expecting her to say. 'when I come', but when she added him as the reason for her lack of thought... his lips crushed down onto hers and pulled her onto him as he rolled over. His body was tired, but he still wanted her. He decided in an hour or so, he could take her again and laid his head back.

"Why are you wasting your money here?" Her voice was quiet, but it was easy to hear her. He raised his eyebrow in question but didn't speak. "I... I mean... you paid for all night, but... you'll have to sleep eventually... isn't that like an expensive nap?" She glanced up at him and their eyes met.

"I have the money." He said with a chuckle.

"That's not... I just... I feel bad... you're paying for my... for a service... but you're going to be sleeping most of it." She looked away but he reached down to bring her eyes back to his.

"I can spend my money however I wish. This is what I want. I always get what I want... Even if... you broke a few of my rules." He felt her stiffen around him.

"Wh-what?" She asked. She looked completely terrified. He was looking to scare her, but this degree... it was unsettling.

"Well... I don't like girls grabbing me, pushing me... or kissing me." He said, his lips an inch from hers. She gasped and pulled back.

"I... I'm so sorry." She moved to her knees and bowed respectfully. He had to admit, it was kind of hot.

"Calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone." He said and her head rose a bit, her eyes finding his. He reached up and pulled her down, pressed her against him and smiled. "But I am curious. What would you do to me if there were no rules?" He couldn't keep the amusement off of his face as she looked at him in shock. She shook her head and tried to pull away but he held her there. "Serenity, break the rules. I'll let you get away with anything you want. You can even try to snatch my wallet. Run away. I'll let you get away with it this one time. So what rule are you going to break?"

She looked at him for a while, but glanced over to the door. She wanted freedom. That was the first thing she wanted, above anything else. It told him a little about her. She turned back to him, but there was something different in her eyes. Something dark and... needing. She pulled her mouth over his and he lolled back, letting her kiss him. She was sweet. She was sweet every time. He didn't mind that she kissed him. He loved how she needed him. He loved feeling needed.

He deepened the kiss, taking control over her. He couldn't stop. He couldn't take her again, his body just wouldn't allow it, but... he just wanted to kiss her... to touch her soft skin and feel her against him as he slept. He reached up and turned off the light, settling himself next to her and drifting off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

** Ok, at least for a few days I'm going to be continuing the tradition I hold of updating once per day before noon (DST -4) so review if that makes you happy! or just review cuz you love me? My writing? My story?...anything? Bueler?... Bueler? *Yes that was a Ferris Bueller's day off reference. I do not own that either.*  
><strong>

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Serenity's eyes fluttered open as she breathed in a deep spicy scent. Below her, Kaiba lay, one arm around her and the other across his stomach. He really was a sight to see. A knock on the door ripped her from her thoughts and she glanced at it. She knew what it meant, but it still startled her. She looked back at the sleeping man below her and smiled. He might have been a client, but something about him felt warm and safe. She didn't think she would have that from another man... so he had taken two things from her. She didn't mind the second though. Sometimes that was just how life worked.

She raised herself and whispered into his ear. She was careful not to kiss him this time, having used up her free exemption already and shook him gently. He woke with a start, his eyes suddenly on her as he tried to piece together where he was. She watched him sigh and smiled as he came to his realization.

"You've got fifteen minutes left." She said quietly and he looked up at the clock.

"Fuck..." He swore, more out of still waking than anger or frustration. He rose, slipping on his trench coat and putting his things back into his briefcase. She gathered her panties, covering her self as much as she could and tugged on the white overcoat he had ripped off so many hours ago. She glanced up at him as he moved to the door.

"Wait." She called out after him and he froze. He turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder at her. She paused, not knowing why she would stop him, but finding a reason soon enough. She moved to him, standing between him and the door. A smile spread across her face and she brushed her fingers through his hair, untangling it and bringing him back to his previous pristine state.

He watched her flatten the jacket around him where it wrinkled and wondered if this was what it felt to have someone take care of you. He shook the idea from his mind. No one would ever truly care about him. His money, maybe, but never him... but if he were to choose... His eyes wandered over the girl in front of him again. Her smile, her warm eyes, her fiery passion...

She bowed to him one last time, her hand slowly slipping from his chest where it had last ironed out his imperfections, and stepped aside. His time was up, and for some reason, she looked sad. He had just ruined the rest of her life here. She knew he did. How could she be sad that he was leaving? It tugged at his... heart? No that part of him died a long time ago... but the thought of it made him want to spend the next twenty hours in the bed of a prostitute trying to forget it again.

He debated paying for a few more hours, but knew he had things to get done. He slipped out the door, glancing back at the girl before it closed entirely. Something inside him screamed to stop and go back, but he had had those urges before. He silenced them and continued on, trying to forget the girl who's passion burned him like no one else.

* * *

><p>Serenity paced, now back in the crowded room, she waited for the next person to purchase her time.<p>

"Calm down, Red. It's only one a day, if that." one of the girls said. Most didn't speak much, but Sahara was not just a regular prostitute. She did this because she liked it, and because she was friends with the people who owned them. She was the only one who was able to leave the foul place. "So, I hear you got your token visit from Mr. Kaiba." She said as she smiled. The other girls looked at her curiously, but remained silent. All Serenity could do was nod. " Sucks, but you never stood a chance. He likes the fragile ones. How long did he pay for?"

"The... whole night." Whomever wasn't looking at her before was now. Sahara's jaw dropped and the other girls scooted closer.

"What? He never stays more than two hours. He doesn't sleep here." Serenity was taken aback by their shocked expressions, but couldn't keep herself from commenting.

"We didn't sleep much." Sahara's lips tugged into a small smile as she leaned over the short redhead.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your visit. I wonder who he'll go to next? The only other girl he hasn't taken is Jean, but it looks like a line's already formed." Serenity glanced around the room.

"Already taken?" She asked curiously.

"Well, of course. He visits each girl once. Usually right when they come in. He... breaks them." She said with a smirk. "or so he says. I still have my fun." She added with a wink before leaving the back room. Serenity scanned the other girls and they all seemed to agree that Seto Kaiba was a soulless bastard. Only Serenity knew of his reasons.

"Sahara's such a liar." One of the girls said and Serenity looked up at her. It was Cassandra. She was like Serenity, sold into this life by people who didn't want her. "She just wants Kaiba back. He never hits girls twice, and she's no exception. She just thinks she should be. The slut." Most of the girls nodded but Serenity sunk into herself. So that was really it. He was gone and she would only have men who did nothing for her from now on. This was her life now. There was no safety, no comfort, no warmth. She was a thing. A thing to be used.

* * *

><p>"Come on man, have mercy." The boy begged. He wasn't known for giving mercy. It was part of who he was now. The best and worst part. He looked down over the kid. He was barely seventeen, but looked like he could be an adult already. Looked like an adult bowing and begging... for mercy.<p>

"Sorry pal. You crossed the wrong people." He said, a hint of true remorse in his tone. He kicked at the boy, reaching for a lead pipe conveniently lying against the wall for him. "Unless you got fifty thousand on you now, I'd just lay there and take it. It's better that way."

"I-I just need one more week, I'll have it! I promise!" He said, trying to scoot away. It was sad really. He saw himself in that boy. Just a child trying to look after his family. It was really sad.

"Time's up." He said, almost tiredly and he closed the distance between them.

"No... NO!"

He hated his life. He hated how he treated people. How he needed to treat people. He was powerful, for once in his life and he despised it. His world was a void of emotion. He needed it to be that way. If he felt anything... even a little... he wouldn't be able to deal with the inhumane things he had to do on a daily basis. It was sick and twisted and he wanted to curl up into a ball and give up... but that would mean death.

Too many people were counting on him. Not bad ones either... well, mostly. He consciously stopped himself from thinking about his family... his father... his sister... he hadn't seen them in so long... but soon... soon he hoped he would see them again. He just hoped they would take him back.

* * *

><p>Kaiba typed furiously on his laptop. Everything was falling apart. He was easily angered at work, he couldn't seem to close deals as smoothly, his dueling had taken a fall... He only fought in simulated battles, but that was even worse. He knew the programming of every file. There was nothing more challenging than a human mind behind those cards. The improbability, the illogicality that threw curve balls that were unforeseeable. But it didn't even calm him when he won. He had mostly grown out of his gaming years ago, but it used to continue to relax him... not anymore. He was just so tense.<p>

He rubbed his shoulder, stretching it as he did so. The motion sparked a memory of the girl from the spa. The fake spa. He hated the people who ran the place, but they were the sly sort. He knew he could get any girl for free, but he just wanted to help. He just wanted to make something easier for them. Even if they had already died inside years ago. He couldn't bring himself to public terms. Couldn't flaunt his money, no it had to be something with meaning behind it.

He pressed his thumbs into his temples, trying to remove the sickening headache that accompanied his frustration. She came to mind again. She talked to him. While she thought he slept, she talked to him. She opened herself up to him, and he wanted more. He needed more. But that defeated the purpose of breaking her. He never had a girl twice. If he did, they would realize it wasn't as good as the first time. That it wasn't him being the one they hated. That it was they, themselves growing numb. He wouldn't go back to her.

But he needed something. He needed a girl. He needed control. He was losing it, and that wasn't ok. He packed up, giving in to the reality that he wasn't going to get anything done in that state. It had been a week already since his last affair, so he was well overdue. He made his way down to the spa and marched in, feeling his pocket to make sure he had his cash.

"The brunette from last week." He said nodding to the old man and woman behind the counter.

"She is... in use." The old man said bowing to him. He let out a slight growl. Same story as the week before. He glanced up as a few girls moved through the halls. He recognized each one but barely. He had spent time with every girl there except one, but she was a busy bee. He rolled his eyes as a particular girl waltzed down the hall. She was obviously aware of his presence but pretended not to be, rubbing her legs together, faking scratching an itch, as she stuck out her chest and leaned over dramatically.

"Oh, too bad. You know, I'm free." She said, glancing down at the placement chart behind the front desk.

"I'll wait." He said, taking a seat in the lobby. Then _she_ passed him. She hadn't seen him yet, he knew that for a fact. Her back was to him and she had on the same type of overcoat as before, as all the girls had. She was still swimming in the thing, the frumpy shapeless piece covering her body, but he could remember it all. Even then, staring at her back, his memory worked to fill in the blanks.

His eyes traveled down her, starting at the very top. He liked the color of her hair, and smirked as he imagined it copied the fiery soul she had inside. Her tiny shoulders started her petite frame as his memory reminded him of what lay beneath. He remembered her hips, curvy, but small, and her legs- A big ugly bruise marred her left thigh, mostly covered by the overcoat, but visible when he really looked. He noticed now she had a matching one on her arm of the same side.

She was fragile, that he knew, but it didn't mean those bastards could just beat her around. He stopped. His blood was picking up pace and his frustration seemed to melt into anger as he wondered what the hell he was doing. He was getting flustered over her. She wasn't his. Not anymore. She was theirs. And they could do whatever they wanted to her... the idea made him sick.

His mind raced back to laying next to her. How perfectly she fit beside him. How relaxed he was against her. No, that was done and he wasn't going back. She disappeared back into the spa, never knowing of his presence. It was for the best. He probably wouldn't be back. Not to this one. Not ever again. A half hour passed before the girl was ready for him, he paid for the next hour, used her and left. That was his life. And this part of it, this spa, was done.

* * *

><p>They came, they tortured her, and they left. It was brutal. The smells, the language, the way they touched her. It was like they enjoyed causing pain. None of the girls cared much when she tried to talk about it. They would say things like ' please sweetie, you'll know when the real sickos come out' and laugh at her. She didn't understand. She hadn't had much experience with sex, and what she had had wasn't special, and if it was out of the ordinary, she didn't want to think about it.<p>

But it just didn't make sense. These men would grab her wrists and pin her down, leaving bruises and marks, they slapped her and spanked her and crushed her, but no one seemed to care. They all said it was normal. That it got way worse. She didn't want to believe them. Didn't want to learn that it was true. It had been weeks since she came there and the only remotely positive thing to happen...well, he didn't take the same girl twice.

She laid awake for the rest of the night, wondering what could be worse than her recent experiences, then cursing herself for thinking about it. It was a terrible spiral that she couldn't break. It drove into her, keeping her awake and afraid. In the morning, she was sent to the front. It was her turn for the birth control shot they administered to their girls. She exited out, entering the lobby and the old woman smiled, playing like a nice manager while in front of customers. She moved to follow the woman when a voice caught her attention.

"Serenity? Her head turned and to her horror, she recognized him as well. She almost sputtered out his name, but she remembered who she was with and in front of.

"...Mr. Devlin..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love hearing what people think... or even just that they're there. Cant wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Let me know!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba just wasn't having the best week. He couldn't keep his mind off of the petite redhead. She felt so good... but it was more than that. She kissed him and he didn't feel sick. She pulled him close and he didn't flinch away. Her touch was... comforting. Her voice soothing. And he hadn't gotten a damned thing done because of it. It was another two weeks since he finally took the brunette, and she was less than pleasing.

He was able to break her like the rest of them, but... Serenity... He loved the name... the word. He wanted to say it. To call her. But he couldn't... but... he couldn't? What couldn't he do? He had already explained what he had done, why he had done it, thus removing any impact it could have had on her. He failed with her. He broke her, then fixed her. She was going to dull and hate herself for it, and it was because he was so comfortable just talking to her.

His fists crashed down on his desk. The one girl he truly cared wouldn't end up hating herself, and he ruined it. But that also removed any reason for him not to go to her. He could go to her now if he damn well pleased. Just the thought made him shiver. He wanted her again. It was a dangerous want, but legitimate, and today, he would feed his need.

The spa seemed empty, save for the old man in his proper spot. He looked up at Kaiba as he entered and gave him a sorry confused look.

"We... have no one new, Mr. Kaiba." He informed him. Kaiba smirked. The old man would have a heart attack today, because he was going to do something he never did.

"That's fine. I'm hear for Se-... the redhead I had three weeks ago." Like he had imagined, the man's jaw dropped.

"I... of... of course... um..." He looked over his charts and paled. "She... she's in use." Kaiba's heart sank. He hated the thought of anyone else touching her, but knew it was her job to be touched.

"How much longer?" He asked, not wanting to wait.

"They paid for an hour, and only started about fifteen minute-" Before the man could finished he stopped himself as a certain green eyed boy marched out of the hallway.

"Kaiba?" he said, shocked and Kaiba glared the boy down. "I didn't realize you slummed down here."

"I could say the same about you Devlin." Kaiba responded, already annoyed by his presence.

"I wont say anything if you wont." It wasn't a deal or an offer, the boy knew he was safe. He strolled by Kaiba as he said it, heading for the door.

"As if I would waste my breath." Kaiba muttered loud enough for him to hear before he left entirely.

"Um, well... she is now available." The old man informed him. Kaiba s head shot back, looking in Duke's direction and glaring. Of course it would be him who took her. He had always had a thing for her... "Though we'll need some time to prepare her." The man added, but Kaiba shook his head.

"Now." He demanded, placing his payment on the table. "whatever that gets me." He said and the old man bowed and pulled over the money, counting it as Kaiba marched down the hall. He knew when the girls were done their doors remained slightly ajar, and he peeked into each one. When he got to hers, he didn't even have to look.

He could tell her noises from any of the others easily, even if it was merely a sob. He pushed the door open slowly and everything inside him turned cold.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling uselessly off the side, blood smeared across them. Her face was red and raw and he could see her lip was bleeding as well. What the hell had Duke done to her? She moved to cradle her shoulder, which he could see was clearly dislocated. The boy was a monster. He rushed over to her, pulling her hand away from the dislocation to prevent her from further harming herself.

Her eyes shot up to his and and a look of confusion spread across her face. They were watery and puffy, and her cheek was slightly swollen. She was a mess.

"What... what are you doing here?" She asked in a rasp. Her voice sounded hoarse, unlike the soft melodic beauty he had remembered.

"I came back... for you." He admitted. Everything inside him told him to lie. He was here for a new girl- no she would know that a new girl was there. He was just stopping by? That was stupid. Besides it was too late. His pride sat angrily inside him as he took a more honest and open route. He lifted his hand to her face, trying to brush the hair out of the blood that seeped from her mouth. Her head jerked from his touch and he froze. He would never beat her like that. He only ever wanted to make her feel... good.

"Serenity..." he whispered. Her eyes returned to his, filled with shame and self hatred. He didn't like this at all. He rose his hand, bringing it closer to her slowly. Her eyes followed it, and when it got close enough, she squeezed them shut, but didn't pull away. His fingers gently glided across whatever skin didn't look raw or painful. "Serenity, this... is going to hurt." He said as he slid next to her. He softly wrapped his fingers around the arm that was dislocated, and put the palm of his hand against the middle of her back. "But it'll make it better."

She looked up at him worriedly and he had to look away. A sharp yank pulled a scream from her that he never wanted to hear again. It didn't last long, but as it died out it was replaced with quiet sobs and sniffles. She held the now functioning limb against her as she tried to regain herself. Before he could do anything more, the old woman was in the room.

"Oh! So sorry, I didn't know it-she was already occupied again." the woman said bowing. "But she is not cleaned yet. Not yet ready." The woman held something stern in her voice. She seemed keenly aware that Serenity was sobbing in front of a client, let alone him. Her posture read punishment, but she couldn't handle that right now. No, he wouldn't let that happen to her.

"It's fine. I like them this way." He said, lying. The woman turned to him, smiling and sighing in relief. She believed him. He didn't care. He watched her leave, closing the door on her way out. He put his arm around her and pulled her against him. She fit snugly into him and he felt... warm.

"...Kaiba..." She whispered into his jacket. He looked down at the top of her head, but she didn't look up to him. "I want you." His breath caught in his throat and he pried her off of him to look her in the eyes. She had calmed down a little, but was still in rough shape. "I... I need you." She added, sending his psyche into a tailspin of mixed emotions. Was she ready for that just yet? Could she handle him after all that she had been through?

But he wanted her as well. Her need for him fueled his desires. The way she looked up at him, hopefully, innocently, the way her hand clung to his shirt like an anchor in the ocean. This girl... he couldn't deny her. He found himself nodding to her request and slowly placing her on her back. He could tell she wasn't wearing anything under the overcoat. It was done up as if she scrambled to cover herself and didn't care to check if it was right.

He went over each snap button on the coat slowly, gently, until they were all unclipped. His fingers danced along her skin, stroking what was sore and rubbing out the pain of her last encounter. He didn't want her to remember anything of the boy who had been there before. He wanted her to look down at herself and see him. Only him. She was his.

He unzipped himself, moving against her and slipping his pants down to his knees like he had done before. He was over her, but that didn't matter. She still wanted him closer. She reached up, curling her arms under his and hugged him against her. As she buried her face in his neck, he lowered himself down onto her, hugging her back as he pressed into her.

A quiet whimper sounded next to his ear as he continued deeper. She even sounded beautiful. This girl that had plagued him. That still does. He wanted to be closer, even though it wasn't possible. He was addicted.

He sheathed himself completely inside her and could feel her squeeze him. She wanted him so badly. Her legs tangled around his waist and he pulled out slowly. He was going to make her crazy if he kept teasing her with this new gentle style. The way he was breathing let her know it tortured him as well.

"Ah..." His breath became uneven as her hips jerked into him. He picked up a faster rhythmic motion and she moaned through her lips against his skin. It felt so good. She slipped back a bit, grabbing his collar and pulling her face against his. He looked down at her as she lifted her lips almost to his, but yanked herself away at the last moment. She was trying to follow his rules, but it was obvious that it was difficult. It made him lust for her even more. He pressed farther, faster, harder and she gasped and whimpered, clinging to him.

"Yesss...Seto..." She called and he froze. He looked up at him worriedly and watched as his breathing became rapid. Trying to control himself he turned and his eyes finally met hers.

"You... just broke my last rule." He said between gasps of air. Before she could apologize, he plunged into her, making her cry out. "Do it again." He ordered, but she shook her head. He continued to slam into her making her twist and writhe while he lowered his lips to her ear. "Do it."

"Mmmm...Se-Set-" His lips crashed down on hers before she could finish and she moaned into his mouth. She had been in the middle of crying out when they broke. He pumped into her for an eternity and she was so close he could feel it.

"Come Serenity." He whispered. "Come... come for me." He said over and over as he moved. His whispers turned into low growls as he moved faster still. He needed to feel her close on him. Needed her to wriggle and tense. To call him as she came. He needed it. He needed her.

Her entire body gripped him and he collapsed, releasing himself into her. He couldn't stop. His body just wouldn't. The last two weeks of frustration poured from him and into her. She was what he denied himself. It was a mistake he wouldn't make again. It felt like forever before he was finished and could lift himself from her. He looked down at her. She was so delicate. So small beneath him. He engulfed her and she loved it.

He rolled to the side, trying to be more graceful than he was, but ending up flopping down as his arms gave out. He wasn't able to lift his own weight , but she was practically nothing as he pulled her against him. It was where she belonged.

A thought came to mind as he laid there and he glanced at the clock.

"Wake me in an hour." He glanced down at her and watched her nod before letting his head loll back on the pillow. She silently played with his shirt the way he remembered she had done before for at least fifteen minutes, but sure enough, the sound he was waiting for played from her lips.

"You... You're so handsome." He stopped himself from smiling as he pretended to sleep. "I wonder... if you're as pretty under this suit as you are in it." She said, unbuttoning the top button. He wasn't able to stop himself from tensing. He wasn't pretty under the suit. Not at all. His skin itched for him to grab her wrists and stop her but soon that faded as she rebuttoned it. She fiddled with it a little more, unbuttoning and rebuttoning before she spoke again. " I was afraid you wouldn't come back." She admitted sadly. "The girls say you only visit them once and then never again.

"I... I'm glad you came back... and I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I never wanted anyone to see me like that again. But... It wasn't as bad as home." It wasn't as bad as... what was her home like? He had seen her, and it was the most horrid thing... the second most horrid thing he had ever seen. "I... I've never told anyone... but..." He felt her shift and figured she was looking at him. "I trust you..." Yeah, while he was asleep. "My mother... and my father divorced a long time ago. Dad took Joey and Mom... well, obviously she took me." Her head rested back down onto his chest as she continued.

"Life was alright for a few years and I eventually met back up with Joey... that was the first time I saw you. But after that... She met someone. He seemed so nice, at least... until they were married. He used to beat my mom. For a while I would come home and she would be a mess. The first time I saw him actually hit her I tried to stop him... it was the first time … he raped me." Kaiba had to control himself. His free hand clenched but it took everything to keep the rest of him from shaking.

"My mother held me that night and we cried together. She loved me... but that faded as the years went on. She grew to resent me. He stopped hitting her and started hitting me, and she let him. Finally... she couldn't deal with me... stealing her man. She started hitting me... but I never learned. I broke her rules... over and over... just like I break yours. Maybe you should tell on me... maybe this time when they beat me, I'll learn som-" He couldn't take it anymore. He flipped on her, startling her into silence.

"I don't ever want to hear those words from your mouth again. I'm not going to be the cause of your pain. You can break the rules. Break any you want. I'll never tell. Say my name. Kiss me. Grab me, push me, do whatever you want. I'll let you. Every time, I'll let you." Her eyes were wide and she opened and closed her mouth, trying to find words to place to her thoughts.

"You... you were asleep..." she said quietly, still in shock.

"No. I wasn't. I was never asleep. Any of the times." That wasn't entirely true, but he wasn't asleep for when she had opened up to him. Her look of shock multiplied as she moved a hand to cover her gaping mouth. He swiftly took that hand from her face and used his mouth instead. It was a needy kiss, one he wasn't used to giving, but he could do little to restrain himself. He needed her. "I want you to break my rules." He said quietly. "Serenity... do whatever you want. You have the control." He couldn't believe he was saying it, but the words refused to stay inside of him. "You're in control now."

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Easter all! I dont know if I lost some readers, lost some reviewers, or if you guys just didn't have time, but... Sadface. Anyways, as promised, here's the chapter for the day. I take no vacations, I have no holidays off. There will be another chapter tomorrow and the day after and the day after until this fic is done. Let me know what you think about it. I'm always eager to hear thoughts and comments. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~ Love!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

She wasn't used to being in control. She didn't know if she could handle it. She had only ever been told what to do and now she didn't know what orders to give. She looked at him, kneeling before her on the bed as she propped herself up. He was waiting for her to say something. She couldn't though. What she did do was nod to the bed next to her. He laid there, understanding her and she rolled over to him, then atop him. Her legs straddled his as she sat over him and he watched her with an unreadable expression.

She slipped his pants down, but only as he had ever done. Just to his knees. She had never really looked at him before, but now in this position, at this pace... it was no wonder he made her feel so... Her eyes flickered over to his, but his face was still unreadable. She hadn't liked it with the other men who made her do this, but with him... she wanted to make him happy. Wanted to make him feel like she had felt.

She lowered her head over him and took him into her mouth.

"Ah..." His head fell back onto the pillows as he closed his eyes and air hissed into him. She bobbed up and down, as she had been taught to, using her tongue, hands and lips. His hands twitched next to her, but she could see him controlling himself as they trembled in place. She moved faster now, trying to take his entire self, but ended up choking on him before even half could fit. "Serenity..." He called as she worked on him. She could hear him breathing and grunting. She was making him feel.

She stopped a little after, her jaw hurting from being so widely open and she moved over him. Is eyes opened as she approached, but quickly closed again as he gasped. She had lowered herself onto him, taking his size all the way into her. From that position he completely filled her. She could feel him pressing against her inner walls and moaned out for him. It took a little time for her to adjust to the new position and angle, but once she had, she began to rock forward and back. He sucked in another breath and moaned again, the feeling of her riding him driving him insane.

She was slow and tantalizing. He needed to show her... no. She was in control this time. He would do as she wanted. The thoughts didn't stop his hands from trying. They twitched up towards her, intending to slam her down onto him and impale her, but something else stopped them. She gently took his wrists and pushed them back down.

She kept her hands on them as she rocked but could see a flash of fury in his eyes. Fury and lust. She leaned down over him, still moving slowly and pulled his hands to her waist. His eyes flickered between his hands and her face and he gave her a confused look.

"Seto, take me." His eyes widened. She wanted him in control? He wanted to give her control so he could see how it felt with her in the lead, despite him hating the loss. But when given, she would just give it back? He wasn't about to argue. He thrust upward into her and she cried out. He hated being on the bottom, but he was still able to take over her. He pressed over and over, lifting his hips and crashing into her from below and she came.

He wouldn't let her stop, no, he was in charge again and she would come as long as he wanted. He grabbed her hips and rocked her against him roughly. She couldn't stop calling for him as she collapsed, helpless against him. He loved it. Every second. He couldn't get enough. When he finally released her, he pushed himself up, throwing her beneath him and impaled her again, this time from his rightful place above her.

"S-Seto... Seto...yesss...ah... Ah!" She came again, not minutes after her last time. He drove her as crazy as she drove him... It was good to hear. She pulled herself up and kissed him hungrily. Her need for him felt so hot and completely necessary. He needed her. He needed her to need him. He slowed, his thrusts, still powerful, but now controlled. He came into her as he hugged her to him and kissed her. She was like none other. She was special. She was his.

"Mine..." He growled by her ear before rolling off of her. He didn't have to tug her against him this time, she crawled over and rested on him all by herself.

"I like being yours." She said making his heart swell. He didn't know how she found all the right things to say, but she always had something that completely took him by surprise. And a good surprise as well. He was sick of bad surprises.

He glanced over her fondly and she snuggled against him. He found a familiar thought crossing his mind... if this is what it felt like to be cared for. When he was with her, he left like he was in an actual relationship... and it didn't make him sickened.

"Serenity. Talk to me. Talk to me as if I was asleep." He said, rubbing her back as he spoke. After a few moments of hesitation, he spoke up again. "I know it's not the same, but try." It was an order, even if spoken softly, and she had been trained to follow them.

"Kaiba-"

"Seto." He corrected, enjoying her use of his name.

"Yes... Seto. I think I must have finally done something right." He quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at her. She didn't look up at him, following his command and pretending he was asleep. "I... I don't know what I would have done with myself if you hadn't come..." That prompted thoughts he didn't want to think. Of her, hurt and alone, used brutally and beaten for it. No... he didn't want to think of it at all. "Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if Mom and Dad never broke up... I would have had a family... I would have had a real life... but... I never would have met you. Not like this... Now... I don't know which I prefer." She heard his breathing slow and knew her words pleased him. She smiled. They were entirely true. He made her last four years worth it.

"What about your father... your brother." He didn't exactly want to bring up someone he had hated, but it had been years since the last time he had seen him and he couldn't really remember why he hated him so. He remembered he was annoying, but little else.

"My dad was always in and out of trouble. He liked to get drunk and get into fights. It was nothing too bad, but mom didn't want to be around it. She must have bailed him out of jail at least fifty times. Joey idolized him. Took right after him. He hit the streets. If it wasn't for Yugi, he wouldn't have left them, but once Yugi went off to college... Joey fell back on what he knew... He left. It's been two years since I've seen him. I... I'm worried about him." She admitted. She talked about a few other things before the famous knock on the door let him know his few hours were up. She took care of him before he left, making him presentable again as she had the last time. He would be back for her again. Soon. Nothing could keep him from her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, boss man wants to talk to you now." An older man said, approaching the youth. He nodded, moving past him and farther into the building. It always gave him an adrenaline rush when he had to talk to him. He hated him. They both knew it. They had a history that could cause wars, but they worked together now... at least... one worked for the other.<p>

"Welcome back Wheeler." The dusty blond said, leaning nonchalantly in his chair. The table in front of him was being cleared of a card game, Joey assumed poker, and the cash was being collected and counted by two girls who looked like they had seen better days. A wave of his hand told them to get lost and he extended that same hand to offer Joey a seat.

"What's up?" Joey asked, cutting to the point.

"Well, despite my expectations, you seem to be doing a very good job for this... organization. Though I cant say I'll ever really trust you, the organization does, which means it's time for you to be a bigger player in the scheme of things." Joey wanted to ask what the scheme was. Who he would have to beat, mug, or even, god forbid, kill. But he knew better.

"More money involved?" He asked, trying not to look interested. The blonde across from him let out a chuckle.

"Of course. Call it... hazard pay." He gave Joey a smirk that made his skin crawl. "But this isn't a particularly dangerous one. We just need to... re-obtain a few packages that have already been bought." It wasn't a surprise. These people loved importing illegal goods, selling them and then stealing them back. The buyers were weaker than them, with less resources, and they couldn't exactly report the stolen items to the cops. It was not as profitable as other methods, but it was safer. It made it more difficult for them to be caught.

"So? What do I gotta do?" He asked in the same manner he asked about his payment.

"Well, there are several things to be re-obtained. They might be mixed in with similar things, so feel free to just take all of them." The man said vaguely. Joey had had enough.

"Cut the shit and tell me just what I gotta do to get my money." He said, losing patience. The man across the table glared at him for a moment, but his twisted smile returned moments later.

"You'll be returning the prostitutes we've sold over the last three months." He slid a list over and Joey read down it. There were four locations and directions to them along with the number of girls and brief descriptions of them. He had to keep his jaw from dropping. This was what he was waiting for. He had finally gotten in. Now all he had to do was not screw it up.

"What do I do with em once I get them?" The gang's leader flashed him a slimy smile and his skin wanted to just crawl right off of him.

"Whatever you want. Just make sure every one of them is in the last location on the list by the end of next month." Joey left at that, feeling disgusting. At least he had made some progress. He had made a lot of progress. All of the last two years seemed to have paid off. His planning and slumming and doing many disturbing and unmentionable deeds... it was all finally coming together. Then... then he'd be free.

* * *

><p>When Serenity slipped back into the room where they kept the girls, the entire place went dead silent. She glanced around worriedly as most of them moved away from her. Before long she knew why.<p>

"You little bitch." Sahara stormed across the room, stepping over the other girls in a bee line for her. She took a step back but it was no use. Sahara took her by the throat and pressed her harshly against the back wall. " Not only do you take Devlin, but you get Kaiba a second time? This is bull shit. Devlin only takes me. Only! Then Kaiba directly after him? What are you doing? I'm sure it's not half as much as what I do. You're a private sale. You have no experience. This is my fucking house. You don't take from me. Ever." Before Serenity could get the air in to try to explain herself, a fist connected with her face.

The rest of the girls just sat and watched as Sahara brutalized her as roughly as she could. The only thing that stopped her was her lack of energy after a half hour of blows. The other girls did nothing. Serenity had cried and cried for them, but they just watched. It wasn't until Sahara left the spa that they moved to her. They lifted her, using their own clothes to wipe the blood from her.

"I'm sorry Red." Cassandra said, wiping the blood from her eyes. "She gets territorial when the big spenders come by. She actually gets to keep some of the money she makes..." Serenity already knew that. She also knew the girls couldn't have helped her if they wanted to. Sahara was not to be touched. The owners beat them for less. "It was bad luck all around." She said trying to find some water to help wash her.

"... Kaiba is going to come back..." She whispered and the girls stopped. Cassandra turned to her with worry in her eyes.

"Are... are you sure?" Serenity nodded and Cassandra's head fell a little. "Then... you have to tell him never to come back again after. She'll still take it out on you this time... but hopefully it will be the last." Serenity sunk into herself. She didn't know if she could tell him not to come back to her. She needed him. More than physically. He was her safety. Her strength. He made this place bearable. But...

* * *

><p>It didn't take him long to locate the boy. A few searches on his laptop revealed that Joey was incarcerated. Arrested probably the day Serenity remembers him disappearing. There was little in the file about where he was sent and where he was filling out his sentence, but it did tell him he was put away for assault and battery. It didn't' shock him. What did was the sentence length. There was none. It was an open amount of time. There had to be something illegal about that. They should have at least had a range of years that he would be spending in jail, but... there was just a large red dash. It didn't make any sense.<p>

Kaiba glanced out the window, unable to find anymore information without breaking laws. He had changed a lot in the last ten years. He was twenty six now, and there might be some laws he broke without issue, but he wasn't going to run around and do whatever he wanted. Those days were over. He was more mature... more in control of himself... control. The word was practically tattooed in his mind. He needed it... and she wanted him to have it... She was perfect. He knew she was perfect. She made the entire world go away. It was just him and her when they were together. It's why he would spend the next day with her. He might not make it without her.

Kaiba slid the laptop off of his legs and plugged it into it's dock on his desk before returning to his bed. It was late already and he needed to get up early. He was always prompt on that day. He would allow nothing less than perfection.

He had laid out his things already, so when he woke, he didn't need to do much. His coffee was ready and waiting as he ordered his maids to do before he woke. He took it black that day. He didn't need for much. Today was not a day for spoiling himself as he usually did. Barely any time passed before he had entered the garage, turned on his car and drove away.

It was warm outside. A nice day if he ever did see one. It didn't matter. There was nothing in the world that could make him feel that day. He was numb all the way to the core. Even being there, in front of it, the memories flooded back. He did everything he could, but couldn't find a loop hole. He had no choice... no control. He had to do what he was told. But it was worth it-it was supposed to be worth it.

He did everything. Right down to every last obscure demand. He made a fool of himself. He gave everything of himself. He gave them exactly what they asked for. No, it wasn't supposed to be a gift. It was supposed to be a trade. He bit back the tears and knelt.

"I'm so sorry..." It was all he could do now. He reached up and touched the shrine, brushing some fallen leaves off of it. His fingers tangled in the grass below it as he wished it was him down there instead of... "Mokuba..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Yay for character building! Pretty much all around , Thank you thank you thank you for the great reviews! Best Easter present Ever! Other than a butterfinger egg that is now considered my candy crack... I needs them... only a little more than I needs reviews!**

**Oh, and before I go, just to answer a question in one of the reviews, To Talia: The girls get birth control shots, I only mentioned it briefly as Serenity met Duke, but I tried to put it in there. It's a shot needed once every three months, it controls menstrual cycles so they have less and is much cheaper than condoms. If the girls get any permanent STDs they get sold to a place that deals in girls with STDs for clients who already have it, their attempt to stop the spreading while still attaining business from as many people as possible, It's cruel but it's business. I hope that answers your question adequately. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

He did everything right. He came by himself. He put the money under the bench on the far east section of the park and walked to the opposite side. It didn't take long for Mokuba to wander out. He looked like they had beaten him, but he was safe now... no... he needed him in his arms, then he would be safe. The boy, not even fourteen ran to him. Kaiba still had to kneel to hold him. He hadn't quite reached his growth spurt. He hugged Mokuba's head to his chest, tangling his fingers in the boy's shaggy hair and breathed a sigh of relief... it was finally over.

A car screeched by, nearly hitting them, but he couldn't move. Was this really happening? After all he had been through? After everything he had done to prevent this very thing? It was all meaningless now.

People fled around him, but they had no need to fear. They were not the targets. It was a single shot. Well aimed, or at least, mostly. It should have gone through his heart. But it hit the edge of a shoulder holster he had been wearing and the bullet spun off an inch to the right. He could feel the blood seeping through his fingers, but couldn't bring himself to look. He knew it already... His brother was dead.

The bulled flew into his head, passing right through the elder Kaiba. They wanted to kill them both... they should have killed them both, but here he was, alive holding onto the only family he had left. Sirens played in the background as his vision swirled and he collapsed. Nothing mattered anymore.

The hospital he woke in was kind enough to let him leave after a great deal of arguing and a bit of physical violence. He stumbled around town for a few days before he finally cleared his head. He hacked into every camera, every bank file anything he could think of and a week later, he finally had a name. It led him to a small spa he would later return to over and over. He snuck in the back, finding the room where they kept all the women locked up like animals. He didn't care though. Not yet.

He moved silently into the hall, then the room he was in. He didn't have to do much to quiet himself, no one would have heard over the screams. Kaiba watched as the man showed him how he spent his ill gotten money. The girl below him cried out, screaming and begging him to stop, but he continued. He rose his hand and brought it down on her, silencing her a little as he destroyed her.

He flipped the poor girl so she could face him and she saw Kaiba. He brought a slender finger up to his lips and held up the knife he had brought. He moved up behind the man. The fool should have realized something was wrong when the girl went dead silent, but it didn't matter anymore. Kaiba jammed the thing down into the back of his neck, severing several veins and his spinal cord. He slipped the blade out as smoothly as he had put it in. It was a special knife, a special order. It did it's work stealthily. The skin swelled around where the blade pierced it and stopped any bleeding that would occur on the outside.

"Tell them he left out the back." He whispered to the girl. He knew she was a slave. He knew she had been sold over and over, and he felt bad, but this bastard... he needed to get rid of the body. He did so and a week later, he bought that very girl. He didn't take her. He talked to her. He brought her a warm meal and treated her like a person. That's when she told him...

All of those things were nice, but what they did was remind the girls that there was a world out there that they were caged from. A place more wonderful and beautiful than they would ever see again. If he wanted to help, he should give them something to blame. Something to hate so they wouldn't hate themselves. So they wouldn't kill themselves. They needed hope... and he needed to be blamed. It was perfect. He did just that, and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Kaiba wiped the water from his eyes. They stung and were red and he hated it. He drove straight to the spa. He only paused in his car to fix himself up a little. Pinched his cheeks and his nose, tinting them red as if he had been sick. He held himself high, his composure being that of a confident, albeit a bit under the weather, billionaire. He had never come to the spa on this day before, but... he just...<p>

"The redhead again." He said to the old man at the counter. He slammed the stack of bills down a little harder than he intended to, but the man didn't seem to mind. It was enough for the rest of the day and the entire night after. He needed to feel. She made him feel. Therefore, he would feel as much as possible today. The old man called over his wife, who lead him to the room. It was empty, but he knew she would be there in a little while. Sure enough, she entered, closing the door behind herself. It had been a week and a half already, and she looked a little scuffed up, but other than that she seemed alright.

She glanced up bashfully and smiled. She was happy to see him. His heart would have warmed on any other day. He might have even entertained the notion of smiling back, but today... he just felt empty. He sat on the bed and beckoned her over. She did as he asked, as she always did and sat next to him.

"You seem... Sad." How had she known? He could accept sick, or maybe distant, but sad? How could she read him so easily?

"Serenity, I want you to do something for me." He said, pausing before turning to her. She watched him curiously and he could see that she was worried. " Hit me." He said it plainly, dully, lifelessly.

"What?" She leaned back away from him and looked at him quizzically. "Why would you ask me to do that?" He didn't want to explain himself.

"Serenity, hit me. I need to feel something. Anything. Slap me. Punch me. Just do something." She shook her head furiously and stood. He did too. "Serenity-"

"No! I don't want to... I'm not going to. I don't want to hurt you." She said, pulling away as he reached for her. Of course she didn't want to hurt him. She was perfect. The perfect girl would never try to hurt you. But he needed it. He needed to feel. Being so cold and numb... it was killing him.

"Then I'll pay someone else to." It was an empty threat. He would leave, go home and drink himself into a stupor. The comment was intended to hurt, and a simple glance told him he had done that very thing. She backed away from him, pain in her eyes and worry on her face. He hated making her feel that way. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to hurt himself. He leaned down and picked up the jacket he had already taken off while waiting for her, but never got it on. Before he could slip the first arm into the thing, hers were round him. She hugged him from behind as he stood there, frozen in her embrace.

"Please. I don't want you to hurt... I love you." His breath stopped. Love? Why did she have to say it? Why on earth would she do that to him? Love him? Say it...

"Take it back." His tone was venomously low. He felt her arms loosen around him, but she didn't move.

"What?"

"Take it back right now." He pried her arms away and pulled her in front of him where he could see her. "Retract it. You don't love me. You cant." She was utterly confused, He didn't have to look to know it. But he didn't want to explain himself. Not that day.

"I... I don't understand... why-"

"You cant love me..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Everyone who's ever loved he has died." His head hung low. He couldn't look at her as he said it. It was true though. His parents, his brother... No one else had come even close to knowing him, let alone loving him... except her. "Please, take it back." He never said please. It wasn't like him. He gave orders, not made requests. He waited a few minutes but she was silent. When he finally looked over to her, her eyes were on the floor darting around as she thought.

She finally looked up at him and slowly pulled her hand from his grasp and laid it gently onto his. She moved against him, now more confident, and looked him in the eye.

"No." He was shocked. She would listen to him almost any other time but she stood firm with her decision.

"Serenity-"

"No. I'm not taking it back. You can leave if you want," She said, moving to the side to grant him access. "But it's not going to change anything. I love you. It's already happened. There's nothing that can be done about it." She was resolute in her words. She wouldn't recant it. "You're not the only one worried here. Everyone I've ever loved has abandoned me. They've betrayed me, hurt me. You're not the only one worried." He held her stare for a moment longer and she sighed. "Seto, I love you. It's not going to change. I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to let you hurt yourself." She moved back into his path as he glared at her. Who was she to tell him what to do? To tell him what he _could_ do.

"What are you going to do about it? You cant overpower me. You cant leave this room. You're just a whore." The second the words escaped him he wished he could take them back. She sucked her lips into her mouth as she bit back the tears. She had just confessed her love and he called her a whore.

"Fine. I'm just a whore. You paid for me. Take me. Do what you want and then just go." And there it was. The same attitude, body language and mentality he never wanted to hear from her. He hated it.

"Serenity... wait. I didn't... I didn't mean it like that." Then what did he mean it as? He was a bumbling idiot this day. He couldn't do anything right.

"There's another way to mean it?" She asked sarcastically. She never spoke to him like that. She must have really been hurting. He hurt her. She looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. You're right. I'm... I'm nothing." This was even worse than her yelling at him. She wasn't to blame, he was. But for some reason, pride most likely, he couldn't spit out the words. She tried to walk past him, but he held an arm out, catching her as she moved.

A slight tug brought her against him and she looked up at him curiously.

"Serenity... make me feel." He had wanted pain, but at this point, he had screwed things up so badly that he just needed something, anything. Her hand found his cheek and she moved closer.

"Then kiss me." She said and he could see the need in her eyes. It wasn't lust. She needed to be accepted by him. She didn't know how he truly felt. She didn't know he couldn't deny her. Not really. He didn't want anyone else. He came to her on this day. She was the only one he could be with, and she didn't know. His lips were soft and tender this time. He wasn't rough, and hungry. He was sweet and passionate. He didn't want sex today. He wanted a different feeling.

He laid down on the bed, and she crawled over to his side, where he wanted her most. She played with his shirt again, unbuttoning and buttoning the top. She played with it in silence for a few minutes until he stopped her. His hand curled over hers after she unbuttoned it again. She looked up at him, but his eyes were on the fabric. He brought her hand down to the next button and waited. Her fingers moved slowly as she unbuttoned it, hoping that was what he wanted. His hand slid her down to the next one after that and he continued until the shirt was completely undone.

Her fingers gently touched his skin as she moved them from his pant line up to the center of his chest. Finally there, something pulled her attention off of his face to where her hand had moved. It just didn't feel right. His shirt was open enough to see the single small twisted scar in the center of his chest. She looked over at him in confusion and his eyes were finally on her.

"What is this?" She asked worriedly. She didn't know if it was a sensitive subject but curiosity had overcome her. She had no clue.

"It's the scar from the bullet that killed Mokuba." He was honest and blatant. It was his biggest shame and constant reminder of what he was unable to do. He watched her eyes widen and her breathing slow. "Exactly five years ago today." He added and he could feel her fingers trembling over it.

"Seto..." She had no clue what she could possibly say. He knew it and she knew it. That's why he spoke again.

"It was my fault. I didn't expect them to try to kill us after I paid the ransom. It's text book. I was just so happy to see him. I was stupid. I killed him though. I killed him in this very room." He watched Serenity glance around and thought of the irony of the situation. He was here in the same room that he killed Mokuba's murderer, on the day of Mokuba's death, with the only person who made him feel alive. "Serenity... I'm dead inside. I haven't felt anything since I lost him." That wasn't true. He felt something with her. He just wasn't ready to admit it out loud. Not just yet.

"I get it. I may not ever fully understand, but I get how losing your loved ones can destroy you. I may be trapped here, I may be sold every day, but I have what I need. You're here, and that helps me. I don't need for much, Seto, but I don't think I'd make it without you." She always found something to say. Always knew what he needed to hear. He was needed. He was loved. He hadn't had that since he lost everything. He almost didn't know what to do with it. But he knew what he wasn't going to do. He wouldn't leave her, and he would never talk to her like that again.

.

.

.

.

.

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

"Seto..." He smiled. She was on him again, this time after four hours of play. She fiddled with his shirt as she had done many times before, but he didn't care anymore. She never went past the first button, and that's all that mattered. Her fingers stroked his exposed skin and it tingled and teased him.

She knew he was too tired to do anything. Over his visits she had learned most of his ways. His limits, his likes, his rules... he had far less rules than he originally told her, but maybe that was just for her. It warmed her how much room he gave her to be herself and she smiled. If he hadn't been so lenient she would have been beaten over and over by now. She really couldn't form thought when he was in her, when he was controlling her, so she broke many rules. She had never had control, and the only time she had ever tried to take it, she had been beaten and raped.

She never knew what to do in situations requiring control. It was nice being able to trust someone else with it.

"Talk to me again Serenity." She could tell he liked this game. She didn't mind it either. She knew he was awake, but her trust had been building since the very first visit. She rested her head on him and began.

"I missed you. It was only a few days, but I really missed you. The other men... They're mean. They call me things. Names I don't much care for, but somehow, when they call me princess and honey, it's even worse. It's like they're doing on purpose. You never do that to me... you make me feel like the princess." This time she smiled up at him and saw he was smiling back. It looked good on him, a smile without the smirk. A completely non mischievous, genuine smile. He was stunning.

"I know why I trust you so much." His brow rose in question and she continued. "You're brilliant. You're experienced. You know so many things, it's easy for you to reach a decision. It would take me so much longer that by the time I did choose something, the game may have changed... or I may have already lost. It doesn't happen to you. You always know what to do... what to say. I love that." He was smiling again, but this time it was sadder.

"I don't always know what to do. I make mistakes too." She looked at him unconvinced. She made him feel like a superhero, but he was no hero. He was just a man, trying to make some poor girls feel. To give them hope. To take some of their infinite pain away. The knock on the door sounded and Serenity's eyes fell away from him. It was her time to make her choice. Her decision. She had thought about it every minute of the time he was away, and she finally had an answer.

He got dressed as she did, and she moved to fix him up as she always did. He turned to the door, but her voice broke through.

"Wait-" She tried to cover her mouth in time, but they slipped out nonetheless. Her fear of pain bubbling up through her in a last ditch effort to save herself. He did stop. He turned to her, waiting for her reason, and upon seeing her with her hand over her mouth, moved back to her.

"Is everything alright?" He didn't like how she hesitated. Her hand fell slowly as her response waited to be told.

"Y-Yes." He didn't entirely believe her. "Seto... don't... Please, promise me you'll be back?" She wouldn't let her fear rule her. She needed him. She needed him so badly. He was worth the blows. Every one of them. He smiled down at her. She was so cute. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll be back. Every time, I'll be back." He said through his smile before he left the door. A few moments later she was in it.

"I'll be cleaning you up today." She said, glancing at her nails as she leaned against the frame. "Too bad, I just got my nails done."

* * *

><p>"Red, what are you doing to yourself? I thought you said you were going to tell him to stop coming." Cassandra wet a small rag and wiped it across Serenity's face. She hadn't told him. He had come two more times and Sahara had beaten her after each one.<p>

"I... I need him." Cassandra stopped and looked at her sadly.

"Sweetie, you don't need him. It's going to get harder and harder, with or without him." Serenity pulled away, shaking her head.

"It doesn't hurt when he's with me. It doesn't feel like I'm... I'm a whore. It feels like he wants to be with me just because. I do need him. Without him, there's no way I could deal with... this." Her eyes were watering as she glanced around the room.

"Red, he's a monster. He shows girls a good time and leaves them to rot... he's not supposed to come back." She said as some of the girls gained interest in their conversation. She pulled Serenity off to the side so they would have more privacy. "He's not supposed to come back."

"Why not?" Serenity was getting defensive now. She wouldn't give him up, no matter how Sahara beat her or Cassandra begged her.

"Because... I told him not to." Serenity stilled.

"You told him-"

"I was only here for a week. He... He saved me from an abusive client. It wasn't his intention to save me but he did. Then he came back, either out of pity or whatever else, I couldn't guess. He bought me food and took care of me. But all it did was show me that I would never have those luxuries again. It killed me. I told him the truth. I told him how it hurt. I didn't take his food. I was a whore. He wouldn't take me, so I did everything he asked.

"Look around you. Half of these girls would have killed themselves by now if he hadn't done something. I know for a fact one day these bastards are going to lose their grip on us. We're either going to break free, or we're going to get broken out by the cops. I don't want the girls to kill themselves before then. I want them to see the light of day again. I want them to be free again. It'll happen. He's just getting them there." Serenity was shocked. It was her who told him.

"Still... I cant do it. I cant tell him not to come back. He get's me through this all. He helps me through this life. I... I love him." Cassandra's eyes widened and she looked at Serenity in shock. She opened her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted.

"Red, Come." It was Nona, the woman who owned them. Serenity rose and followed her. She was cleaned up pretty well by Cassandra, but you could still tell she had been beaten. It was the best she was going to do, so Nona just lead her to the room. Serenity waited on the bed, knowing it wasn't Kaiba again. He had already been there that day, and it was odd that she would have another customer so soon. The door creaked open and Serenity looked up curiously.

"Hello again Serenity." Duke called as he slipped in. Serenity's heart stopped. He was the last person she wanted to see. "We're going to have fun tonight." He moved next to her and slipped off his jacket, but not before pulling something out. "I had to pay extra for this, but it's completely worth it." He said, pulling a blade across her view. Serenity's eyes widened and she backed against the wall. "Let's get rid of these." He said as he ripped open the white jacket. The blade slit through the straps of her bra easily leaving her exposed and vulnerable.

She cried out as the sharp tip cut through her skin. He chuckled as she shied away from him even more. It was what he wanted. Fear. He got off on it. How could Sahara want him? How could she deal with this and then beg for it? Serenity squeezed her eyes shut, but that was a bad idea. When she opened them again, his were in front of her. He tore her panties down and yanked her against him. She could feel the blade in his hand and didn't struggle.

He wanted to hurt her? She wouldn't let him, or at least, she wouldn't let it show. He pushed her down, but she made her face void of emotion. If he wanted her to cry, he would have to try very hard.

"Where exactly did this strength come from? Or is it all just an act? You know, the customer is always right, and you should be screaming." As he spoke he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up. She muffled a cry and his eyes narrowed. Her defiance aggravated and thrilled him. He would enjoy hearing her scream. He just had to actually work at it.

He pressed himself against her and pinned her to the wall. It was almost like the first time Kai- no. It was nothing like Kaiba. This man wanted to hurt her and it was terrifying. His head buried into her neck and he bit down hard. She could have sworn he broke the skin, but she didn't cry out. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes, but no noise came out. She couldn't see much past him but his hand came up and clamped around her breast. He squeezed down hard and she wanted to yell for him to stop, but that's what he wanted.

He forced her down under him and slipped out of his clothes. It had been too easy, but Serenity had given up. She laid there, looking at the wall as he did what he wanted. It infuriated him. He brought his hand down onto her and swept it across her face, but she did nothing about it. No matter how he tried, he couldn't make her scream. But he did try. He tried for hours, and finally, gave up and left.

She was safe. She was free. At least, until Nona entered the room, a look of anger and disgust on her face. Her night wasn't over. It was far from it. She knew after her punishment was dealt, she would be getting a visit from Sahara as well. But at least she had accomplished something. He would not be coming back to her. Duke was gone for good.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ok, short chapter. I have to say, I'm feeling a little demotivated. Not many reviews lately. Is my writing not as good as when I started? Am I being confusing or now making sense? Please let me know and I'll do my best to work on it. It's hard for me to see my own mistakes so it's hard for me to correct them. I'm always going to be a work in progress, but I cant progress without a little help, so please review and tell me what you think I need to work on. **

**R+R+E~L!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

He nearly puked. It was disgusting, the conditions the girls were in. cramming forty girls and a small room with sixteen mattresses jammed together on the dirt floor of an unfinished secret room. He grabbed as many as he could before the owners were alerted to the break in. He knew what to look for when searching for the rooms. They had told him that much. He made sure to grab all the girls in the list and as many more as he could find. It was a one try situation. Once hit, the place would go into lock down until they relocated and could start again safely, which could be as long as six months. He didn't have that kind of time.

The third place on the list was a spa. The bastards were pretending the girls were massage therapists. The list only had four names, but he was going to try to take them all if he could. He would do it next week, after the hype calmed down. For now, he had to bring the girls somewhere safe. He knew just the place.

After stepping out of the warehouse, he paid one of the goons he now had working under him to buy groceries and get them clothes. The goon was on strict orders not to touch them at all. As he counted out the money for the kid, he glanced out to the street. He wanted to be done so badly. He could see people moving on with their lives, happy and free out in the sunlight. He was about to look back to his hands when someone stepped into sight.

It figured he would be there. He always seemed to be around when Joey hit rock bottom. At least the bastard probably didn't remember him. Even if he were to glance in and see him, he'd only see a common street thug. Joey froze. He had glanced down the ally. He was actually looking right at him.

"Dude, is that Kaiba?" The kid in front of him said. Shit. It looked like he did recognize him, the stupid bastard. And what's worse is the kid noticed. "You gotta mug him. He's probably loaded." The kid was right. His position in the gang called for nothing less. He watched Kaiba take a few steps into the ally and wished the billionaire would have just kept walking. He had no choice now.

"Wait here." He said, and the kid looked at him like he was some sort of hero. It was sick.

…

He had visited her many times now, his visits growing more and more frequent. But he needed her. She stopped the thoughts of self loathing. She stopped all the blame and judgment until there was nothing left but him and her. She had given him peace, and now He had to think of something he could do for her, but shook his head. If he did anything too material she would just be reminded of the outside. It was a painful thing to them. He passed by a series of allies, wondering what kind of scum was lurki- Wait... It couldn't be. Joey Wheeler, standing in the middle of the damned ally talking to some kid.

He was supposed to be incarcerated. What was he doing out in the world? And so close to her... He had to find out. He moved into the ally, aware that both boys knew of his presence. Joey broke off from the other boy, but Kaiba didn't mind. He had no interest in the smaller one.

"What are you lookin at moneybags?" Joey asked as he approached. Kaiba's eyes flickered between him and the boy about thirty feet away.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail? What are you doing out in the world?" Joey froze. The words came out a lot meaner than he intended, but old habits die hard.

"How the hell did...What do you want in this part of town?" He figured Joey was dodging the question, and decided to press farther.

"I wonder what the cops would say if I informed them that someone was missing from the penal system." He didn't want to threaten the boy, but if he came off all friendly after the type of relationship they had had before, he doubted he'd get a straight answer.

"You... bastard..." Joey glanced at the younger boy and turned back to Kaiba, finally closing the gap between them. "You're making a mistake."

"No, you're making a mistake. Your sister's worried sick about you and you're in the allies slumming around." Joey froze once more. It was nice to knowing he was able to still effect the boy this way.

"You... you've talked to my sister?" Kaiba decided now was a time to start being more friendly, start easing him into the idea of Kaiba being anything but a monster.

"We see each other on occasion. What are you doing here?" Joey glanced worriedly back at the kid again. It looked as if he was going to come over, he had to think fast. He put out his hand, palm up and Kaiba glanced down at it.

"I cant talk about it right now, but that kid's expecting a fight. If it doesn't go down, it wont end well for me. You need to either take a dive or beat the shit out of me. He thinks I'm mugging you." Kaiba didn't quite understand the situation, but Joey's tone was serious and urgent. Kaiba looked over to the kid again and noticed her was starting to move towards them.

Before either of them could say another word, Kaiba swung at Joey, striking him across the jaw. The blonde stumbled back, but didn't fall. He was much stronger and could endure more now than Kaiba remembered. He readied himself as he let Joey charge at him. Kaiba did fall. Joey punched at him, and Kaiba let them connect. He could tell it was the minimum force required to make it look really bad. It did hurt, but he had been looking for pain today. It was just what he needed.

"Alright, alright!" Kaiba called, trying to sound more hurt than he was. It worked. Joey stopped, no hesitated for a moment. Kaiba could tell he was worried and hoped the kid didn't catch it.

"Your wallet." Joey demanded. Kaiba picked the thing up and tossed it at Joeys feet. The blonde lifted it and opened the thing. "Twenty bucks? Really? You got more than that." Kaiba glared at him, but Joey gave him an expression of need. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the rest of the money that he hadn't spent on Serenity. He tossed the wad at his feet next t where he threw the wallet. Joey lifted it, looking at it as if Kaiba was crazy for having that much.

"What about all those credit cards and stuff?" The kid asked.

"Nah, easily traceable. We don't do those." It was true, but most of the time the gang looked the other way. "Wow... this sure is a lot of cash. I bet you know exactly how much is in here don't you." He said, waving the money at him. Something in Joey's voice told him the number was more important that just smack talk.

"Three thousand four hundred." Joey smiled and handed it off to the boy.

"You know what to do with it." He said, not looking at the boy. The kid grabbed the money and took off, leaving them alone. "I cant talk about it out here." Joey said, picking up where they had left off.

"My office. Back door. Tomorrow. There will be a single guard by the door. He'll be expecting you." Kaiba said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Okay... and … sorry." Joey took off before Kaiba could respond. It was odd behavior, but this time tomorrow, he would know why.

* * *

><p>Joey walked nonchalantly down the street in the business district. He dressed himself well, trying to fit in with the type that would be traveling. His time in the gang taught him much about looking respectable. Sometimes just looking like a big shot was enough to save your life. Around the back was the guard Kaiba had told him about. He glanced around, making sure no one noticed him and approached.<p>

"I'm Joey Wheeler." He said and the guard looked him over.

"ID?" Joey reached into his pocket, found the document and handed it over. A nod from the guard let him know he was cleared and he was brought to a small room with only an elevator and a security camera. The elevator only had one button, so it wasn't difficult to figure out. He exited, traveled through the small room just outside and knocked on the only door in the room. Moments later Kaiba opened the door. He had a black eye and Joey himself as he saw it. Kaiba just nodded him into the room and sat behind his desk, allowing Joey to sit across from him.

"First off," Joey pulled a roll of bills from his pocket and put it on the desk in front of them. "Three thousand four hundred and twenty." He said. Kaiba reached over and took the stack, putting it in his desk before turning back to the blonde. "So, hows my sister?"

"She's... She's alright. Knowing you're safe will make her feel better." Kaiba didn't want to do the small talk, but wanted to be nice for a change. He had changed after all.

"So, you two are friends?" Joey was trying to see if they were more, but that was a whole new can of worms to open.

"Something like that. So tell me, why is it when I look you up online, it says you're currently serving an undisclosed amount of time in an undisclosed penitentiary?"

"Yeah... I got arrested a few years back. After a few months in jail, I made a deal. I'm working with the cops. I'm trying to take down the slave trade in Domino, or at least a big part of it." Kaiba straightened, listening intently. It did make sense. Why he was with that punk kid, why he had to make it look like he mugged him, why he wasn't in jail right now.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Well, I've got proof of the trade, I just need to get the girls out. I need to make sure they're safe. The next place is a real piece of work. They prostitute the girls and pretend they're a spa." Kaiba froze. He couldn't possibly mean...

"The one on sixth?" The words slipped out of him as they played across his mind. Joey looked at him incredulously.

"Yes..."

"And you're going to break the girls out of there? When?" Joey looked at him like he was crazy. Kaiba would have even thought so. He was overly excited about something he shouldn't have known about.

"You know the place?" Kaiba sat back. Joey was working with the police to shut the whole thing down. Kaiba already knew the owners would abandon the girls and move, re-establish themselves somewhere else and move on, unless they could catch him in the act.

"Yes. I go there... often." Joey looked at him disgustedly. He had no clue the next thing out of Kaiba's mouth would be as hard to hear as it was to say. "It's where... I meet your sister." Joey sat silently for a moment.

"What do you mean, meet?" It was the most dangerous tone he had ever heard on the boy.

"I purchased her-" Kaiba wasn't able to explain himself. Another of the boys fists collided with his face. He had leaped over the desk and knocked Kaiba off his chair. Kaiba was able to beat back the boy if he needed to, but he settled on grabbing his arms and trying to talk to him first. "Hey! Listen, if you're going to be breaking her out, I want to help. I want to shut them down. I want to get her out of there." Joey slowed, his intent on hurting Kaiba dulled.

"So you're telling me you've gone to this spa, bought a prostitute, bought my sister who is now a prostitute, and want to free her all of the sudden, after going to this place, and let me make sure I'm not messing anything up, 'often'" It was sickening. The thought of his sister being whored out, especially to him. How many girls had he just bought? How many times had he gone to this place? This disgusting awful place where they enslave poor girls and use them like toys.

"Yes."

"And why would you suddenly have this change of heart?"

"Because... I love her."

.

.

.

.

**Ok, so another short chapter, and entirely the boys. Serenity will be in the next one. We cant go too long without her, or Kaiba will tweak. Besides, we want to save her, right?**

**R+R+E~L!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome back, Mr. Kaiba. There's a new girl as of today. Would you like her or your... usual?" The old man said, bowing politely. This was perfect.

"Both. How much for that?" He asked, counting the bills he had pulled out of his coat.

"One thousand three hundred an hour." Kaiba counted it out and put some money on the table.

"Three hours." He said before moving to his usual room. He waited as Serenity and the other girl were brought in. Serenity looked confused and the other girl... she was short and blonde. Petite like Serenity but obviously younger. Serenity was mid twenties, this girl couldn't be a day older than twenty one.

"Mr. Kaiba..." Serenity said, looking away. She was putting on a show for the new girl, but Kaiba just smiled. He moved to her and kissed her head, then turned to the new girl.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." He said hugging Serenity against him.

"Seto Kaiba... I never imagined you would be here." The girl looked him up and down but he just smiled, his arm still around Serenity.

"How long have you been in this... business?" Kaiba asked, choosing his words carefully.

"I-I only started today." She stammered. He moved towards her, but she backed away fearfully. He paused, allowing her some distance while Serenity watched wearily. What was he doing? Did he truly intend to take them both? Serenity knew he did what he had to, but did he have to do it in front of her?

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." he said, trying to gain the girls trust. Serenity walked to the girl, hoping to try and calm her. The girl pulled away from Serenity, but kept her eyes on Kaiba. He backed off. He wasn't going to take her today. No, she had the luck of never being taken. "Listen, you're safe now. I just need you both to be quiet and wait a moment." Serenity and the girl's eyes were on him. What did he mean 'wait'?

"Set- Mr. Kaiba, what exactly are we waiting for?" Serenity asked, trying to remain formal in front of the girl. Kaiba opened his mouth to respond but a set of knocks came on his door unlike the usual one Nona would give. He smiled and looked at them.

"That." He moved back to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the door. "Be quiet. don't say a word, and you'll be safe." He said, reaching for the door.

"What will you do to me if I don't?" She asked, defiance in her tone.

"It's not me you have to worry about." he said with a smile as he opened it. He shielded his face as she looked out. Many girls were moving in the hall towards the back room. "Go with them. Don't say a word." He instructed, leading her into the hall from his position in the room. After she was out, he turned to Serenity and extended an arm.

"Seto, what's going on?" She whispered, watching the others move. He smiled at her and hugged her again. He was acting so weird. She didn't get why he would be doing something like this.

" Serenity, I'll tell you everything when you're outside. You need to trust me. Do you?" She looked at him for a moment before nodding. " Good. Go with them, I'll be with you in a moment." He held her again. It was making him so happy to do this for her, he couldn't stop touching her. But he knew if he wanted this to be over with, he would have to let her go for the time being. "Serenity, I love you." He said as she moved into the hall. She stopped there, turned and looked at him speechlessly. He couldn't keep the smile from his face. He winked at her and turned, closing the door.

He had work to do. He waited until the noises in the hall disappeared, and finally someone opened the door.

"Hey, did you get it?" Joey asked, moving into the room. Kaiba unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off the tape and wire.

"Every word." He said, handing it to Joey. "Did she see you?" Joey shook his head.

"Not yet, but I saw her. What the hell happened to her?" Kaiba's smile did fade as he was faced with the question.

"I don't know. I... I don't want to think about it. We can talk about it later. Did you get the owners?" Joey nodded this time.

"They're bound in the last room on the left. There's two of them right?" After confirming it, Joey and Kaiba moved to the back room where the girls were. "It's best no one knows you were a part of this, or at least as little of them as possible." Joey said. Kaiba agreed fully, but he wanted to see Serenity. Joey could probably tell and sighed. He moved in and a moment later, Serenity poked her head out.

"Seto!" She called, hugging him. "What's going on? This has never happened. One of the girls told me to go out here, but they're all still in there and-"

"Calm down." He chuckled. "We're breaking you out of here. All of you. We've got the owners out back tied up." He finally told her.

"Y-You... You're amazing!" A brilliant smile flashed across her face. He loved seeing her this way. "How did you do all this?"

"Well, I couldn't tell you I did it alone. Actually..." The door to the back opened interrupting him, but upon seeing who it was, Kaiba smiled. The timing was perfect. Joey had been about to say something, but stopped as his eyes hooked Serenity's.

"J-Joey? You..." She couldn't form any more words. It was so shocking, and somewhat embarrassing that he would see her here, like this. He offered her a goofy grin, just like Kaiba remembered he used to do when he was a bigger part of his life, then looked over to him.

"Hey love birds, We don't got all day. Someone's gonna come eventually." He was right. Kaiba needed to continue on. It was nice having Serenity with him, but he wanted her free. Completely free. He moved her into the room, but she resisted.

"Wait. There's a girl in here." She said, looking around the room through the slightly ajar door. "She is friends with the owners. She is a prostitute by choice... she gets a cut of everything that happens here." She said, still searching. Kaiba stopped and scanned along with her, even though he had no clue what he was looking for. "There. Right there." She said, pointing out a black haired beauty. "That's Sahara. She's in with the owners." She said, wondering what was going to happen to her before deciding she didn't care. If Sahara was going to stop them from freeing the rest of the girls, she had to be taken down.

If she wasn't going to do anything, well, at least the threat would be eliminated. She knew Kaiba wouldn't do anything too bad to her. She trusted him. He slipped in, grabbing a black fabric bag and carefully slipped it over her head. She shrieked and cried, kicking and screaming, but he pulled her away while the girls around her panicked. They began to huddle close to each other while Kaiba passed Sahara off to Joey and disappeared before anyone could recognize him.

Joey pulled her off and placed her in the same room the owners had been in.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded. "I... I want to be free too." She looked up at Joey sadly and put her hand on his chest. His heart softened a little and he silently wondered if he had gotten the right girl. "Please... I'll do anything..." She said, slipping into a lower tone and dragging her hand down to his pants. She no longer seemed sad, more... devious. He swatted her hand away and turned her around. There was still a few zip ties by the other tied up people in the room and he used one to bind her hands behind her back. He bound her feet next and moved out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He moved next to Kaiba and peeked inside the room.

"They're waiting for you." Kaiba said, watching as Serenity turned back to look at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Make sure we're not followed." Joey said, walking inside. He rounded up the girls and led them out the back. Kaiba entered once every girl had disappeared and followed them at a distance while they wound around the allies to the warehouse where the rest of the girls were. The sound of sirens in the background filled the air as the noises grew closer. Joey had called them.

He watched the girls filter into the warehouse and opened his cell phone.

"Bring them around." He ordered into it and several large back SUVs rolled down the service road to the shaky building. Before long the girls were guided to the cars that would bring them to the police office. Now that he was no longer in danger of being spotted by anyone who would report him as part of the operation, he climbed into the car with Serenity. "How are you doing?" he asked as he sat and the car started. Serenity cuddled next to him and smiled.

"Better." She said. The car was filled with a mix of the girls from the spa and some girls from the other places Joey had hit. The ones from the other places looked healthier and well dressed. Joey had taken good care of them. Inside the car he recognized the new girl, sitting across from him and nodded to her.

"If you went to the spa to break us out, why does it look like you know her?" The new girl asked. Kaiba's smile faded a bit, but he kept eye contact with the girl. Denying his past was no way to move towards the future.

"I do. This isn't the first time I've been there. Far from it. I used the place a lot. Every girl at least once." He said, looking down at Serenity. She shifted uneasily but remained close. "I just couldn't leave them there any longer. I'm only doing what I should have done years ago." His gaze shifted to the other girls from the spa. "I'm so-"

"You don't need apologize. Cassie told us everything... You... You saved our lives... twice." One of the girls said, cutting him off. "I hated you. I hated you but I should have hated myself. It's so obvious to me now, but I just let myself hate you instead. I would have died... I would have killed myself. I cant wait to see my little sister. To see the sun again. I wouldn't have ever made it here if I hadn't hated you. Thank you." She finished as the other girls nodded along. Kaiba was touched that they felt that way. That they knew. And now they were safe. They all were safe.

* * *

><p>The store was huge. Though she was tired, her excitement overpowered it and she looked around curiously. Kaiba had said he would take her out that day, but she hadn't expected to go here. She expected something like a walk in the park or possibly some time with him at his place, but she didn't expect a giant store.<p>

The day before was spent giving testimonies to the police and identifying and clearing the girls for regular life again. Kaiba was brought up on some charges for the purchase of prostitution, but it turned out the 'new girl' was an undercover agent sent in to check out the place. Her word and his part in the freeing of the girls got him off with a fine that he easily paid. The night was a late one and it took forever to get home, but he was up early in the morning, eager to see Serenity again.

"Pick anything you want." He said with a smile. He just couldn't stop lately. Life felt so... alive in him. It was so different from how he had felt all those months ago. So dead and empty. He was no longer simply existing. He was alive and it was all because of her. He watched as she looked around in amazement, then back to him.

"But-" He put a finger up to her lips, silencing her protest before it could be spoken. He wanted to do this. He had the money and he wanted her to be happy. He turned her towards the clothes and designer items again and leaned against a coat rack as she moved. She didn't travel far, but she did browse a few racks while glancing at him occasionally, as if to as if it was still ok. She warmed him. " So... I can have anything in the store?" She asked and he nodded, still smiling. She looked around again and something on the coat rack he was leaning against caught her eye. She moved to it, lifting the arm of a soft blue fitted jacket but paused.

Before he could get a real look at what she had been touching she slipped her arms around him and hugged him to her.

"I want this." She said and he chuckled leaning down and kissing her head.

"You already have me."

.

.

.

.

.

**Last chapter a good one? I hope it tied everything together well. don't forget to tell me what you think of the story. **

**Sorry about not posting before noon, for some reason I couldn't log onto again. This happens too often.**

**Also, this is going to be the last story that I write for a while. I'm going to be focusing on my business for a while and I don't really have the time to work on any more. I've loved all my reviews, from all my stories, and hearing the critiques and comments has made my writing so much better. I cant thank you all enough. It's been a great ride, and I'm sure I'll be back, but for now, good bye.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


End file.
